And Still Moving
by Classicgurl123
Summary: Sequel from Moving Forward set 13 years later.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Kenny" Liz says as she walks into the hospital late one night "I come barring food"

"Oh Elizabeth Lynn Callahan your a lifesaver" Kenny says as Liz sits the bag down on the counter "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse, it's been a long night"

"I saw the pile up on the highway when I was watching the news" Liz says continuing "Just wanted to do my part" she says with a smile as Kenny pulls out a burger as he continues to dig through the bag "save some for the rest, how's everyone holding up?"

"Exhausted and we're not even halfway through the shift" Kenny says looking at her

"Well I brought some coffee" Liz says holding up a travel mug "But I only have enough for Daddy"

"He's had a very hard night" Kenny says looking at her "Last time I saw him he was heading for the locker room"

TC is sitting on a bench with his head down as Liz holds the travel mug in front of his face as he looks up to see Liz looking at him as he takes the mug

"I thought you could use some coffee" Liz says as she sits down next to TC as he takes a sip out of the mug

"How do you always know what I need" TC says as Liz puts her head on his shoulder as he continues to sip on the coffee taking a breath as he looks straight forward

"Well you always say I have Momma's good instincts, when it comes to you, Chris and Alex" Liz says looking back at him noticing his gaze "What happened?" she says continuing "Kenny told me that you've had a espically hard night"

"There is this girl that was in the pile up with her mom tonight" TC says looking at Liz "She's actually around your age, she has some scrapes and bruses, couple cracked ribs, and a concusion but she's okay" he says continuing "but her mom was DOA from her injuries and I just had to tell her earlier" he says as Liz sits back up "And now she hasn't said a word since I told her and I just don't know how to reach her"

"Even though I was only five when Momma passed away I still remember everything" Liz says looking at him as TC turns to look at her "I remember how hard the following days were, I remember you asleep on top of Alex's incubator and Chris and I camping out in the on call room"

"Only because anytime someone tried to take either of you home the two of you would start pitching a fit" TC says looking at her "And half the time you were sleeping on my lap in the NICU"

"But I also remember just wanting to crawl into a hole" Liz says looking back at him "Can I have a shot at talking to her?" she says continuing "Since I have had experience in that area"

"I wish everyday that you and your brother's never had to experience that but you did" TC says looking at her "But maybe it would help coming from you"

"I'll go see what I can do" Liz says as her and TC begin to stand up

"I have some other patients I have to see" TC says as they walk out of the locker room "She's in the room straight down the hall" he says continuing "I'll come by and check on you later" he says kissing Liz on top of the head before she goes off in the opposite direction

"Kate" Liz says as she pushs the door open as a girl looks over at her as she enters the room as she walks over to a chair near the bed "My names Elizabeth but everyone just calls me Liz" she says continuing as the girl continues to look at her "And I think you and I have something in common"

A little while later Liz continues to sit in the room with Kate "I just don't understand how you get over something like that" Kate says looking at Liz "I mean the shock"

"You never really get over it" Liz says looking at her "I'm going to miss my mom for the rest of my life" she says continuing "But at some point it becomes easier and you remember the good memories" she says as Kate continues to focus on her "Like my mom getting me this beautiful doll for my fifth birthday and teaching me to braid my hair just like my dolls" she says with a half smile "Even now at 17, I still sleep with that doll every night and it helps me feel close to her" she says as she sees TC at the door as she gives him a smile as he continues to walk on

"That was the doctor that treated me when I first came in" Kate says as she notices TC walking away

"Also known as my dad" Liz says looking at her "He's worried about you too"

"He seems very sweet" Kate says looking at Liz "It must be nice having him, my dad ran out on my mom and I when I was just a baby" she says continuing "Just been my mom and I ever since"

"What's going to happen to you?" Liz says as she looks at her

"I'll be 18 in three months and then I'll be a legal adult" Kate says looking at her "But till then I don't know, and that scares me Liz"

"I have an idea" Liz says looking at her as Kate gives her a curious look "But I'll need to talk to my dad first"

The next morning Liz is asleep in the chair by Kate's bed as TC comes into the room rubbing his eyes as he checks Kate's vital's as Liz begins to wake up

"Hey Baby" TC says as he turns around noticing that Liz is waking up "How did the rest of the night go after our talk"

"Better" Liz says looking at him "I think it helped her feel better knowing she's going to have a place to go once she gets out of the hospital she says getting up walking around as she gives TC a hug as he looks down at her

"What is that for?" TC says as he puts his arms around her hugging her back

"I just never realized how lucky we are to still have you" Liz says looking at Kate and then squeezing TC tighter as a tear rolls down her cheek "She has no one and we have you" she says continuing "I love you daddy"

"I love you too sweethart" TC says continuing to hug her "And she does have someone, she has you now" he says as they come out of the hug "Let's go home I can barly keep my eyes open after last night"

"Okay I'll drive" Liz says as they begin to walk toward the door "You can pick up your bike later"

"That is probably a good idea" TC says as they leave the room

Later that morning Alex walks down to the bottom of the stairs "Liz? Aunt Annie?"

"Quite Squirt" Liz says as Alex walks into the living room as she motions where TC is asleep on the couch as Alex follows her into the kitchen

"I take it was a rough night" Alex says as he sits down at the kitchen counter as Liz puts a plate of food in front of him "He usually at least makes it upstairs"

"Yea you could say that" Liz says as she continues to look at him "Now eat your breakfast we have to get to school"

"I talked to Chris last night" Alex says as he takes a bite of food as Liz looks at him

"And what did he say?" Liz says as she takes a bite of a strawberry

"He's back stateside at the debriefing center" Alex says smiling at her

"Yes!" Liz says as TC tilts up turning in their direction "Sorry daddy"

"Good news" Alex says turning around on the bar stool "Chris is back in the states"

"That's good" TC says tiredly before falling back down on the couch asleep

"I'm sure he'll be more excited after a few hours of sleep" Liz says looking at Alex "I'm going to put this plate in the microwave for him and then we can get going"


	2. Chapter 2

Annie is waiting by her car out in the airport parking lot later that day looking around as a big smile forms across her face as she sees a guy walking towards her wearing a military uniform and sunglasses "I've always said a man looks damn good in a uniform"

"Hey Aunt Annie" The guy says as he approachs her as he takes off his sunglasses smiling at her

"Christopher Thadius you better get over here and give me a hug, haven't seen you in almost a year and a half" Annie says as Chris drops his duffle bag to the side of the car as he walks over wrapping her in a hug "Welcome home" she says continuing "How was your flight?"

"Oh long" Chris says as they pull out of the hug "didn't get much sleep but it's good to be back"

"Well if you want to come to my place you can get a shower and lay down for a while" Annie says continuing to smile

"That sounds great" Chris says as him and Annie climb into the car "I feel like I could sleep for four months straight" he says continuing "Thanks for coming to pick me up"

"What did you say to Alex last night?" Annie says as they pull out of the parking lot

"I told him that I was at the debriefing center" Chris says looking over at her as he leans the seat back "I just didn't mention the part that I was leaving the debriefing center for the airport" he says looking over at her with a faint smile "And I'm sure Liz and Dad think that's where I am too, because what is life without little surprises"

"Well this is definatly one big surprise" Annie says continuing to drive as she looks over to see that Chris has fallen asleep as she turns back to the road

That evening Annie is standing in her kitchen as Alex comes through the door "Aunt Annie are you here?" he says as Annie comes out of the kitchen

"Hi Sweethart" Annie says walking out into the hallway "What, what are you doing here?"

"Your supposed to watch me this evening" Alex says giving her a weird look "Liz is voluntering at the hospital and Dad has a shift, they just dropped me off" he says continuing "Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine" Annie says as she continues to look at him "Why do you ask that honey?"

"I don't know" Alex says putting down his bag continuing to look "Just seem kind of jumpy"

"It's nothing I just forgot that you were coming that's all" Annie says smiling at her "Why don't we go into the kitchen and get some food" she begins to say as Chris starts to come down the stairs

"Hey Aunt Annie" Chris says coming down wearing jeans and a tee shirt "Do you have anything to eat I'm starving" he says as Alex turns around from where he's began walking towards the kitchen

"Chris" Alex says as he begins to run over towards him "Chris!" he says as he runs tackling Chris in a hug

"Hey Buddy" Chris says as he hugs Alex back as he gives Annie a look

"I forgot I was watching him tonight" Annie says as she looks at Chris

"What are you doing here?" Alex says as they pull out of the hug "When did you get here?"

"I just got here earlier" Chris says looking at him "Aunt Annie picked me up at the airport, came over here to get cleaned up and take a nap" he says continuing "I was going to surprise you, Liz and Dad at the same time tonight"

"Dad and Liz are going to be at the hospital tonight" Alex says continuing to look at him "You said yesterday that you were at the debriefing center"

"Yea I was getting ready to leave the debriefing center" Chris says as he looks at him

"Well why don't we get something to eat and we can catch up" Annie says looking at the two of them

"Come on little bro" Chris says as they begin to follow Annie into the kitchen "I've barley had a decent meal in a year and a half"

Chris comes through the sliding doors of the hospital a couple hours later "Alexander Charles I swear I will kill you"

"Only a couple hours in and already like old times" Alex says as they walk towards the nurses station "Why does it always seem that I'm the only one that's get threatened"

"Because your the youngest" Chris says turning around smiling at him as he puts his hands on Alex's shoulders "And you usually are the one that gives Liz and I a pretty good reason to turn to threats" he finishs saying as they reach the nurses station as Mollie is entering something into the computer "Mollie how's it going?"

"Well look what the cat dragged in" Mollie says as she comes out from around the nurses station to give Chris a hug "Hi there honey long time no see"

"Yea too long" Chris says as they pull out of the hug as he continues to smile at her

"You look more like your dad everytime I see you" Mollie says as she rubs his cheek as she looks behind him to see Alex "Hi sweetie"

"It's so nice to be the second thought" Alex says looking at them

"I've been gone for almost 18 months" Chris says looking at them "You had to see this coming" he says as Kenny and Michael come around the corner

"Look who it is" Kenny says as they walk over as he slaps Chris on the back "My workout partner is back"

"How's it shakin Kenny?" Chris says as he grins at them "Hey Michael, how's it going?"

"Going good" Michael says as he smiles at him "Welcome back buddy" he says continuing "Does your Dad and Liz know that your here" Michael says as he looks at him

"No they don't" Alex says as he looks at them as Chris turns around to give him a look

"Where are Dad and Liz at?" Chris says as he looks around at them

"Your Dad is out on the field with Drew" Kenny says looking at him "There was a man badly injured at a ranch"

"And I just saw Liz a little while ago with Kim" Paul says smiling as he walks over to the nurses station as he gives Chris a fist bump "Welcome home"

"Thanks Paul" Chris says continuing to smile at them

Meanwhile, Liz and Kim are in Kate's room "Kate, this is my cousin Kim" Liz says as she looks at her "If your feeling up to it we wanted to see if you wanted to take a walk around the hospital"

"Sure we can do that" Kate says as she begins to sit up

"I hope you don't mind but Liz told me about your situation" Kim says as they help Kate out of the bed "I've had experience with losing a parent as well"

"And a sister" Liz says as she also looks at Kate and then back to Kim

"My Dad and her were killed by a drunk driver when my sister Karen and I were four years old" Kim says looking at Kate "It really sucks"

"It does" Kate says looking at her "But I'm realizing that it helps having people around that understand"

"Okay let's get going" Liz says as they get on either side of Kate as they begin walking towards the door as a big smile forms across her face as she turns to see the nurses station "Wait here" she says as Kim also smiles as she helps to steady Kim as Liz races down the hall before leaping into Chris's arms as she reachs him and Alex

"What was that?" Kate says as her and Kim continue to watch the scene unfold as Liz continues to hold onto Chris

"That's Liz's Brother Chris" Kim says smiling at Kate "This is the first time she's seen him in almost 18 months, he's a ranger in the army and has been deployed in Afghanistan" she says continuing "He wasn't supposed to be home for two more weeks"

"Liz you have to let go I can't breath" Chris says as he continues to hold Liz as Kim helps Kate to the nurses station

"I'm never letting go again" Liz says as she still has her head burried into his shoulder

"At least loosen the grip" Chris says as Liz jumps down as she is smiling

"I just can't believe your here" Liz says as she hugs him again "You weren't supposed to get here for two weeks"

"Are you complaining?" Chris says as he grins at her "because I can go back and come back again in a couple weeks"

"Don't you dare" Liz says as she punchs him in the shoulder as he gives her a look as TC and Drew come running in the sliding doors

"Kenny we need your help in Trama 3 right now" TC says as him and Drew rush past the kids with a man on a stretcher "Major head trama and blunt force chest injury, this guy had a tractor roll over on him" he says before flipping around to look back at the nurses station as Liz, Alex and Chris all give him a smile as they wave "Chris?" he says as they pull the curtin back behind him


	3. Chapter 3

"And here it is" Paul says stepping back from a plate of ding dong's later that night as Liz, Kenny, Michael, Kim and Karen are decorating the doctors lounge as Kate is sitting by on the couch

"What the hell is that?" Kenny says as him and Liz turn around from where their hanging a streamer as he laughs at Paul

"You know what" Paul says looking at him from where he is standing by the table "You try to find a cake at one in the morning" he says continuing "I did what I could with 40 dollars and a vending machine"

"Well ding dongs are Chris's faviorte so it will be great Paul" Liz says as she gives Kenny a look

"We're lucky we found some of these party supplies in the supply closet" Michael says looking at them

"Even if it does look like Christmas time in here" Kim says as Karen gives her a grin

"Well I think everything looks great" Kate says as she looks over at all of them

"I will agree with that and if we're all set I'll go tell Alex to bring him in" Liz says getting down off of a ladder as she walks toward the door

"And I told Drew where we are for when they're able to get a moment from the patient" Kenny says looking at them "Right now their still in the OR with Scott working on him"

"How's he doing?" Paul says as he looks at Kenny

"Last time I checked it was still touch and go" Kenny says looking at him before they turn around to see Liz and Alex leading a blind folded Chris into the lounge

"What's going on?" Chris says as they continue to lead him into the room

"You're getting ready to see" Alex says as he and Liz pull off the blindfold as everyone else yells surprise

"Ah you guys shouldn't have gone through all the trouble" Chris says before looking over at the table "Are those ding dongs?" he says as he heads for the table

"See I told you the ding dong tower was a good idea" Paul says giving a smirk in Kenny's direction

Later in the night Chris is sitting on the edge of the bumper pool table "And the winner is Christopher Callihan for the sixth time" he says looking at an irritated Alex

"One of these days I will beat you" Alex says giving him a look

"I'll hold you to that" Chris says grinning at him "It's good to be back" he says putting his arm around Alex's shoulder

"I for one think it's time for a speech" Karen says smiling as she sits with Liz, Karen and Kate nearby

"Yea let's hear a speech" Michael says as Kenny and Paul also turn to look at Chris

"This is so unexpected, I don't have anything planned" Chris says looking at all of them as he begins to start as Mollie comes in the door

"Their on the way back from surgery" Mollie says as Drew comes down the hall and through the door

"Hey welcome back buddy" Drew says as he grins at Chris "Yea he's right behind me" he says as TC comes through the door walking straight over to Chris wrapping him in a hug

"Hi Dad" Chris says as he hugs him back as TC continues to hug him "Feeling all the love tonight"

"Good to have you home" TC says pulling out of the hug as he continues to look at him "Welcome back" he says continuing to look at him "But you weren't supposed to be here for"

"I know two weeks" Chris says as he looks at him "I had to tell Chris that to throw him off my trail, I'm personaly surprised Aunt Annie could keep it a secret for the last two weeks"

Chris comes downstairs the next day as Janet is standing in the kitchen "Aunt Janet" Chris says as Janet walks over to give him a hug

"Kim and Karen told me you were home" Janet says continuing to hug him before pulling apart "It's good to see you"

"You too" Chris says following her into the kitchen "What is all of this?" he says looking at different foods on the kitchen isle

"Just thought I would make a meal to welcome you home" Janet says smiling at him "Kim and Karen went to the store to get some things that I missed" she says continuing "Where is the rest of your crew"

"Their slowly getting up and getting ready" Chris says as he sits down "I think all the excitment wore them out last night"

"We smelled food" TC says as him, Liz and Alex look into the kitchen from the bottom of the stairs as Chris and Janet look at them


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay" Liz says as she pushs Kate in a wheelchair down the hallway of the hospital "So Chris, Alex and Dad are finishing up things in the apartment over the garage and we can go straight up as soon as we get home" Liz says smiling at her

"I do really appreciate everything that y'all have done for me" Kate says looking up at her

"Hey it's my first apartment, even if it is just above the garage" Liz says looking at her "Beside's I'll have a pretty good roommate"

"So I heard something about a beach trip next week" Kate says as she looks at her "I want to hear more about that"

"As soon as we get there I'll tell you all about it" Liz says smiling at her as she wheels her out the door

Kate and Liz are sitting in the living room later that day as they flip through a photo album "This is what we call the beach album" Liz says looking at her as she opens the book flipping to the first page

"Is that your mom?" Kate says as she points to a picture of TC's and Jordyn posing as well as a goofy photo right beside that

"Yea that was my momma" Liz says as she smiles at the photo before looking back over at Kate

"You look just like her" Kate says as she looks back at the picture and then at Liz "It's kind of scary how much"

"What's even scarier is that she's the perfect mix of both her momma and my personality" TC says overhearing the girls as he comes down the stairs "both the good and bad parts" he says as he kisses Liz on the head "Getting ready to leave for work, and let you ladies enjoy your night" he says as Liz gives him a kiss and hug as he heads out the door

"Who are in these other pictures?" Kate says curiosly continuing to look at the photo album as Liz turns back

"That is my Uncle Topher and Aunt Janet" Liz says pointing to the picture "You meet Kim and Karen at the hospital, those are their parents" she says continuing "That was them when they were little and my cousin Lynn"

"And your Uncle Topher was the one that Kim mentioned" Kate says as she begins to trail off

"Him and my cousin Lynn were the ones killed in the car accident" Liz says giving a bittersweet look at the page "It's funny how I never even met Uncle Topher or Lynn but there's always been a place in my heart for them and my Uncle Thad"

"I've never really heard you talk about your Uncle Thad any" Kate says as she looks over at her

"That was my dad's brother" Liz says as she looks at her "He was KIA, when him and my dad were serving in afghanistan" she says looking at her "At the time daddy was only standing a few feet away" she says continuing "My Aunt Annie was his wife"

"Aunt Annie was what" Annie says as she comes in the kitchen door as she puts some bags down on the counter as she walks into the living room

"We were talking about Uncle Thad" Liz says cautiously as she looks to see what Annie's reaction is as she sits down beside them on the couch

"You know me years to not turn into a complete wreck hearing that name" Annie says looking at the girls "but I see bits and pieces of him in you kids" she says continuing "That smirk you have Liz, that is all Uncle Thad" she says smiling at Liz "He would have been so proud of you and your brothers, he always said that he was going to be the crazy and legendary Uncle"

"That couldn't have been an easy time for your dad either" Kate as she looks at Annie before flipping around to Liz

"My dad has severe PTSD still to this day" Liz says as she looks over at Kate "He hasn't had a break down in years but I can tell it's took a toll on him"

"And that guy right there would have been so proud of you too" Janet says as she comes into the living room pointing to the photo album as she points to a picture with just her and Topher

"That's how the whole beach trip thing got started" Liz says as she looks back over at her as Janet sits down on the other side of Liz "Uncle Topher and Aunt Janet used to take the twins and Lynn to the beach every summer, but when Uncle Topher and Lynn were killed the twins still wanted to go to the beach so momma and daddy started going with them and the rest is history" Liz says smiling at Kate "That was where daddy proposed at"

"So what's the story here" Kate says grining as she flips to the next page seeing picture after picture of Liz and TC

"Before momma passed away her and daddy always took a picture together every year at the beach" Liz says looking at her "And daddy said after she was gone that he still wanted to get a picture with the most beautiful girl and so it became our tradition" she says continuing "Some years better than others" she says pointing to one of the pictures of Liz in TC's arms screaming and TC yelling towards the camara "Chris threw something at me right before the picture, I started crying and daddy started fussing at him"

"Speaking of which we need to talk about the trip next week" Annie says as her and Janet look at the girls

"Kim and Karen had to work tonight" Janet says as she looks at them "But we do have things to discuss"

"Like Daddy's birthday being during the trip" Liz says giving them a sneaky look

"Exactly" Annie says as she leans in as Janet reaches over pulling Liz into a hug

"Now if you'll kindly go get your brothers from upstairs" Janet says still holding her close "We'll get started" 


End file.
